


Baby Come Home

by Ravenwood316



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Michael is a girl, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/Ravenwood316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer needed a drive to forget the past but some things can't be forgotten. </p><p>Based off of Jetpack Blues by Fall Out Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Come Home

A jet black car flew down the highway looking like a lethal weapon or a dangerous jungle cat as it sped through the rain that refused to let up. Lucifer sat behind the wheel watching the white highway signs fly by but he just couldn't forget what had happened back in June when he had been thrown out of the house. He and his dad had gotten into another fight and his girlfriend had to go and try to stop the fight with the bastard. So he left them or more like left her standing there in the rain. Now anytime it rains he swears he can still see her standing under the street light in that long black coat singing Baby Come Home. Now that his radio had finally gone silent he couldn't ignore the violent ringing in his ears that sounded just like his beloved sister's voice. The fight had been over her that night and he couldn't shake the look in her eye when she found out.

Lucifer didn't see a problem with it seeing they weren't related by blood. His mom had married her dad when it was just the two of them before the couple went on to have three of their own and adopt another. He could still taste her lips even though it was September. He remembered how they would slpit whatever drink they had just to keep their hands close. But then their father had to find out. His mom had passed away after the twins were born leaving Mika to take care of the kids and their dad saw them all as blood. So when the old man found the couple making out he decided his dead wife's son had to go with Mika screaming the entire time. But no matter where he went he couldn't escape these jetpack blues or forget her voice as she sang Baby Come Home in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain kept time.

If only he could forget her, but he loved her so nothing he ever did helped him to forget her. He never wanted to be alone but there he was speeding down the pitch black highway with only the staccato of passing street lamps for company. Each time he saw a flash of the lamps he saw a flash of her face.

Another tight corner and the speedometer just kept inching towards towards ninety as he felt the car fishtail a bit. She was still there In his mind same coat, same song. Taking another curve he was sort of suprised that he hadn't crashed yet. The rain just kept falling and he was too far gone to care anymore.

The last thing he saw was a flash of bright white before his world went dark.

When he finally opened his eyes he was flat on his back dressed in white as the rain fell down around him. When he got up and looked around before he spothed her. She was in a long black coat waiting for him in the down pour with her hand out singing Baby Come Home in a melody of tears while the rythem of the rain kept time. He simply took her hand and smiled "Let's go home." As they walked off leaving the twisted remains of his car far behind them.


End file.
